This invention relates broadly and generally to a range-of-motion (ROM) exercise device and method. “Range of motion” is a term used to describe a degree of movement available at each joint. Every joint in the body has a “normal” range of motion. Joints maintain their normal range of motion by being moved. ROM exercises are done to keep the body flexible, especially if there is a medical problem or condition that restricts proper exercise. Active range of motion exercises are done by the patient himself, while passive range of motion done for the patient by a therapist.